In range shooting, shooters often alternate weaponry during shooting practice in an effort to gain proficiency on a variety of weapons, including smaller weapons such as handguns, as well as larger weapons such as rifles. Organization of multiple weapons in a small shooting stall can be problematic, particularly with larger weapons that may take up excessive space in a shooting stall. Accordingly, there is a need to provide structures that assist in organization of weapons and that are unobtrusive and can be minimized during shooting practice.